When designing a fluid flow system that includes one or more valves, it is desirable to provide for easy installation of the valves. The installation of valves within a system may be a cumbersome process, especially when the design layout changes during installation. The prior art fluid flow systems typically have a number of valves that are placed throughout the system as the piping is laid out. As the designer builds the system, and modifications to the fluid flow path need to be made, the designer must redesign the layout thereby moving the placement of the valves. In addition, after the system is in place, it is commonly desirable to modify the piping by changing the fluid path, adding lines, subtracting lines, changing the position of instruments or ports, etc. In such cases, valves must be removed, relocated, or added. In the prior art, removing, adding, or relocating valves is a cumbersome process. In addition, valves frequently must be removed from the system for inspection, replacement or repair. Furthermore, the valves themselves may be difficult to install, remove, or replace, especially if different valve pieces require further assembly prior to or during installation.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a mounting bracket for a valve that may be easily pre-placed within the system and moved as desired or necessitated, and further provides for easy installation and replacement of the valve once it is installed. It is further desired to provide a valve actuator that may be stored in a pre-assembled manner so that installation of the valve is simplified.